


“Is that my shirt?”

by thenorthernwastrel



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenorthernwastrel/pseuds/thenorthernwastrel
Summary: Someone goes rummaging about some drawers and finds something he likes.
Relationships: Hero of Brightwall/Ben Finn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	“Is that my shirt?”

“Is that my shirt?” 

“Yeah?” Ben looked over to his King standing in the doorway of his own royal bedroom, from the mirror he’d been dressing himself in front of. “Thought I’d try and see how fancy _royal_ fabric feels--- And I have to say, I could get used to it. Bit stiff, though.” He stood up straight, taking on a dignified pose with his chin held high and his shoulders squared; his Hero laughed at the sight, and he smiled. “Yes, I’d say it looks better on me, anyhow. Can I keep it?”  


His King walked over and looked in the mirror with him, pausing before laughing a bit more. “It doesn’t even _fit_ you, Ben. We’d have to get it re-tailored--- Why don’t I just get you a new one? We can match that way, and it’d almost be less hassle.”

“Oh, I think it fits me well enough. What’s wrong with it?” Ben turned himself around to look at it from the back, the flaws obvious to both of them.   


The shirt itself was purple, a deep violet reminiscing the shade often worn by the previous King Logan, and wasn’t one Ben had ever seen the current King wear. It had a soft collar and sleeves that billowed into frilly cuffs, the end of the fabric tapering into a fitted shape that slimmed the waist and hips and still hugged the wearer’s figure. Ben didn’t know why he’d never seen him wear it before, but assumed it had something to do with the fabric being a bit thick and rigid--- not apt for adventuring or any type of combat.

Overall it was a magnificent article of clothing that had the potential to make anyone wearing it look very stately and noble--- if that person was the right build, and _height_. Which, unfortunately for the dashing soldier in the mirror, he was not.

“Ben, it goes down past your ass. You are not wearing it like that.”  


“Oh, come on.” Ben looked up at his tall, _heroic_ lover standing beside him. “Then everyone will know it’s _yours_. Can I please wear it? At least ‘round the castle?”  


His King smiled and sighed, leaning into Ben’s shoulder. He saw there’d be no real winner to this discussion, but if there was anything he learned in ruling a country, it was compromise. “Fine... but _only_ around the castle, all right?”

“Ah yes--- I’m definitely wearing this to the ball next week--”  


“Ben Finn, if you show up in that I will personally escort you _off the grounds_ \--”  


“Oh you’d love that, wouldn’t you? Then people would _really_ talk.” Ben smirked up at him and kissed him hard on the cheek, bemused with himself. “All right, all right, I won’t wear it-- if _you_ will.”  


The King grinned, and leaned in to kiss him back. “It’s a deal.”


End file.
